Hall Pass
by putsaltonyourpineapple
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have some fun deciding who their hall passes are but when somebody on Kurt's hall pass shows up in the same restaurant as Klaine, what will Kurt do?


Hello and thank you one thousand times for reading anything I post.

This little fic is in the "New Year's Verse"

I wrote this really fast so sorry if it sucks.

Lastly I know that Adam Lambert is not an asshole I just needed a name. I don't know much about the people mentioned in her and I do not mean harm on any of them.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

A melody echoed in the linen covered hall. The name plates were set. The flowers set in each table. The chicken was cleaned up. The children's laughter was brightening the already happy mood. Couples dotted the dance floor.

The bride and groom were dancing in the middle.

Blaine and Kurt were swaying happily to a song they've never heard of before. Blaine smiled at his husband and then spinned him around.

"Blaine." Kurt asked when he came back, looking at a happy Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt." They were probably making a fool of themselves, but Blaine didn't care.

"Can you please tell me why we are at Rachel's gynoagalgysit's wedding?"

They continued to dance. Blaine didn't say he just smiled and happily swayed some more.

"Blaine." Kurt said dancing slightly concerned that people will judge him, but then Blaine smiled at him and he didn't really care anymore, not when Blaine was looking at him like that.

"Kurt, the love of my life." Blaine said in response. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the ring on Kurt's finger.

Kurt blushed while little butterflies rose in his stomach, and his heart soared. It was crazy that even after fifteen years of marriage, Blaine could still make him blush.

"Are you ever going to answer my question? Flattery will not get you out of this."

"Because he delivered your children. Is that enough?" As the tune changed Blaine slowed down the swaying.

"No" Kurt jocked wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Can't we just have fun tonight. We have the sitter 'till morning."

"Okay"

And the spun together on the dance floor, laughing when Blaine almost tripped.

"Tom Cruise"

"Really, he's old."

"Shut up Jessie. Tom Cruise"

Blaine looked over to Rachel, and Jessie who were dancing together and arguing about...something.

"Winona Ryder"

"You say Tom Cruise is old."

"I've had a crush on her since I knew what a crush was. Your turn."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Blaine quickly interrupted the couple.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"We are not fighting Blaine jeez." Rachel spat.

"hall pass" Jessie explained.

"hall pass?' Kurt asked leaning down to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You know, five people you can sleep with without any consequences?" Jessie continued.

"Yes I know what a hall pass is. Thank you Jessie." Blaine said tightening his grip on Kurt.

"Come on Jessie, I don't need their negativity in my life. Thank you." Rachel said leading Jessie away. Blaine stuck his tongue out at them, but they were gone.

They continued to dance, but Kurt asked,"So, who is your hall pass?"

"My hall pass?"

"Come on who would you sleep with if you got the chance?"

"Uh, you" Blaine asked, confused by the question. They had been married for fifteen years and Blaine couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"You get to sleep with me every night. Come on are you saying that not even Zac Efron can get you into his bed. I highly doubt that."

They swayed to the rhythm not paying attention to their surroundings while they softly spoke

"Uh" Blaine huffed

"Here, I'll tell you some of mine." Kurt suggested.

"Oh god, okay"

"Ryan gosling"

"Of course" Blaine smiled.

"Taylor Lautner" Kurt continued.

"Still? Ok then. Who's next?" Blaine asked wanting to know who his competitors were.

"No. Not until you tell me yours."

"Tom Hardy"

"You have been obsessed with him since high school, Blaine."

"He's attractive, Kurt come on."

"Ugh fine. Who else?"

" Nick Jonas"

"Okay, Who's next."

"Not until you give me another one." Blaine shook his head.

"Uhh, Neil Patrick Harris"

" He is also married."

"Yeah but this would never happen anyway."

"That is a good point. Ok you go."

"Harry Styles" Blaine smiled at the prospect

"God your such a lover boy."

"Are you going to give me the next one Kurt, or not?"

"Adam Lambert"

"He's not really your style, but ok."

"Pick a person, Anderson."

"Anderson-Hummel" Blaine corrected.

"Pick a person."

"George Clooney"

"I am going to ignore the fact that you just said that, and pick my last one, wich is Zayn Malik."

"Nice"

"Okay Blaine who is your last choice?"

"Duh, Who haven't I said, that I have had a crush on for like ever?"

"Um"

"You really don't know this Kurt?"

"No"

"Adam Levine, Duh"

"Oh right duh."

They spend the rest of the night dancing as usual laughing and kissing and they went to sleep a happily married couple.

Blaine practically had to drag Kurt out of the hotel to get him to go to IHOP. Once Kurt had a hefty cup of coffee he was in a more pleasurable mood. Blaine was about to smile at his husband's witty comment about the waiter's shoes, but then he saw someone in the background. The person quickly bent down to pick up the sun glasses that had fallen off his face.

"Oh my god, Kurt, it's Adam Lambert."

Kurt turned around in his chair and caught the celebrity's face before he put his glasses back on.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's him!" Kurt squelled.

" He was on your list! Go talk to him take him back to the hotel. Come on Kurt, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"No Blaine. You were actually serious about that?"

"Kurt, that is Adam freaking Lambert. Do this or you will regret it. I promise you can come back to me. I won't be offended."

"No. He looks to much like Elliot. I would feel like I'm cheating on you with Elliot."

"Kurt do I need to reiterate? That is Adam fucking Lambert. Please you might regret this. You don't have to do anything with him, just talk to him."

"Okay, fine." Kurt stood up.

"Wait" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's wrist. Kurt was really expecting an **I love you** but instead Blaine said " Take your ring off."

"What? Are you serious? You just said I didn't have to do anything."

"You don't. But just incase."

"You are impossible" Kurt took his ring off (sadly) and handed it to Blaine, and walked over to the table Adam was sitting at.

"Mr. Lambert?" Kurt asked tepidly.

Adam sighed because he was compromised, but he smiled up at Kurt

"Please, It's just Adam."

Kurt nodded, and sat down.

Adam was widely offended. He didn't invite Kurt to sit down. But his gaydar was going off, and his eyes raked over Kurt's body he liked his lips, and thought the situation wasn't so bad.

"So what's your name?" Adam asked.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel- A. Nope just Kurt Hummel"

Adam smiled, " It's nice to meet you, just Kurt Hummel. What do you say I buy you some more pancakes, and we get out of here? " Kurt blushed he looked back at Blaine who smiled at him encouragingly, then he looked back to Adam's smiling face who was leaning across the table so that their faces were millimeters apart.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. I have a husband. I can't do this to him. I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan."

Adam pulled away.

"Oh"

"And we have a daughter, who loves you. Her name is Hepburn. The only thing that will calm her down is your music. She's a couple months old. Oh here ,let me show you a picture."

Kurt pulled out his phone, and Adam got slightly annoyed but he just hit on a married man so he decided he should be nice. ( You can't blame Adam, the guy had no ring on.)

"So this is her playing with some blocks. " Kurt smiled at the picture, before moving to the next one. "Oh and this is her with Tracy. Our eldest." He swiped to the next picture " Ohh and this is Blaine with our three kids, Tracy, Dylan and Hepburn." Adam thought they were a cute family.

"Who's Blaine?" Adam asked.

"Oh, only the most amazing husband in the world. He really is, I mean he always knows what to say and he really listens and he makes me feel loved." Kurt smiled at just the idea of _Blaine_.

"That's great." Adam said clearly annoyed. He didn't care about how amazing this hot guys's husband was.

"Right well, thank you for your time." Kurt said and he skipped back to Blaine, not caring he was turning his back on a superstar.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, rolling Kurt's ring around in his hand.

"He asked me out." Kurt said, reaching across the table to grab a part of Blaine's hash brown.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because idiot, I love you and nobody, and I mean nobody, is ever going to compare to you. I don't want to think of touching another man, not even Ryan Gosling."

Blaine grinned like an idiot.

"Are you going to give me ring back? I don't like being without it."

Kurt held out his hand, palms up but Blaine flipped his hand over and slid the ring on.

"I don't ever want to see you without a ring again."

"Me either."

" I love you Kurt, more then anything"

" I love you too, Blaine. Only you"

* * *

Please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
